Boomerang mischief
by Panic-Revelation
Summary: A tale in which a boomerang can cause some unusually emotions between a certain red head and frail genius


ating: +17

warning: Kevedd, a little smutty, a little drama, my first kevedd fic, some language.

Unbeta'd: some errors

Word count: 3,043

Prompt: A Kevedd fic involving the boomerang from 'hand me down ed'

Authors notes: First fic of mine for the fandom. If you like my writing please drop in a request or prompt in my ask anytime ;3; I HOPE THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED AAA

The streets were cold and grey in the winter sun as clouds filled the sky. A small sheet of snow piled on the ground throughout the streets of the cul-da-sac in the early morning of winter. Edd woke up minutes before the sound of his alarm could wake him from his slumber. With quick precision he flicked the off button on his clock and promptly got out of his bed. He looked out at the fog and frost that covered his window with a hint of delight and dread. Winter, cold and devoid of life, though life in the cul-da-sac was quite easy to find at any time of day. With his bunny eared footie pajamas on he exited his room with a tired yet excited smile on his face. It was 6 in the morning and in an hour he would be off to school. School! The best place he could ever imagine, So much learning, so much knowledge to gain. It was his favorite place to be when he wasn't being threatened by Marie or other kids he could name but wouldn't. He walked down the stair case to the kitchen, made a healthy balanced breakfast and headed back upstairs after eating. Usually the other ed's would have invaded his personally privacy by now but lucky both were sluggish on cold days like this. He scampered around his room to check his things, organizing, reorganizing and generally collecting himself for the day.

He folded his regular shorts and t-shirts, placing them at the bottom of his closets then proceeded to pull out his winter wear. He placed them strategically on the bed, by then he had managed to change into a pair of regular blue jeans, a green patterned sweater vest with a black tie and a short sleeved beige button up. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he fixed whatever needed to be fixed. Perfect. He gave himself a toothy grin as he grabbed his book bag and headed out of the door. He quickly put on his bulky orange winter jacket which was much too warm for the first day of winter. He opened the door and—ed. Ed and Eddy was at his front door. "Hurry up sock head its freakin freezing out here!" Eddy complained as he pulled at his sweater for emphasis. Edd gave his best unimpressed looked as he locked his door and began to head out with the eds. "Doubled looks just like fuzzy, puffy rabbit" Squealed Ed as he wrapped his arms around Edd's tiny frame and squeezed. Edd coughed loudly as he was suffocated by his much taller counterpart. " Ed please put me down" He wheezed as he felt the blood rush to his head. Ed put him down with a giggle and a snort. "Sorry double d you are just so cute like the man eating rabbits from delta vega 6." He rambled on as he pulled at his thick dark green windbreaker and waved his arms in the air. " Ed shut up." Eddy hissed as he shoved his cold hands into his pocket. "Double d ain't no rabbit from delta virgo whatever." He frowned, just wanting to get to school where it would be warm.

Edd giggled at Eddy's obvious distaste for the weather as he shifted his book bag around. "Come now Eddy Winter is a wonderful time of the year, late night warm studying by the fire, watching the snow fall in unperceivable patterns, winter break!" He said excitedly as he flicked his tongue over his gap. Apparently it wasn't something the doctors could fix without his parents and honestly Double d wasn't going to let braces bring down his already non-existent social life. "Look Ed there's the school" Shouted Eddy as they approached from a few blocks away. Eddy pulled out a frozen plastic wrapped tube of gravy and waved it in Ed's face. Ed visibly salivated as he followed the gravy freezie. Over the years they had managed to successfully tube gravy for easy use. Eddy likes to freeze his since it was easier and less disgusting to carry around." Carry us there and it's yours." He said triumphantly as he hopped on to Ed's back and used his collar as reigns. Ed made an imitation horse noise and hoisted Edd above his head. Edd was used to being picked up and just let his happen as he tried to keep the contents of his bag inside where it belonged. He felt the his entire being lurch and hit the wall with some force as Ed stopped dead in his tracks in front of the front door. Eddy hopped off of his trusty steady and strutted his way into the building. "Let's go sock head and bird brain." He mocked as he smiled to himself and let the door close

Edd sighed as he brushed himself off and opened the door for Ed. Ed sauntered in, sucking on the frozen treat with a big smile on his face. "I like gravy." He said as he pulled it out of his mouth to look at it like a fine painting. "Yes, yes Ed I know" Replied Edd with a soft smile on his face as he patted his friends back. "Hurry up ladies we ain't got all day." Shouted Eddy from farther down the hall. Edd pouted as he started to run, albeit awkwardly as always. He tugged Ed along as they headed to their destination. Eddy had already proceeded to go to his locker without waiting for them. "Eddy wait up, Oh gosh." He said as he turned a corner, running into a certain red head. He crashed into Kevin with an "Omf" As he stumbled back into Ed's chest. Kevin turned around with a less than happy expression. "Hey why don't you watch were you're going Dork!" He shook his fist at Edd, gave a hard scowl and walked off with Nazz. Edd stuttered as he tried to apologise but Kevin had already walked off. "Oh dear" He muttered as he continued to pull Ed towards the lockers. "What took ya so long Sockhead." Asked Eddy as he slammed his locker shut, paper and scraps flying everywhere onto the floor. "A run in with Kevin may have almost caused a disastrous chain of events" He replied as he opened his own locker to show an organized space. He took off his jacket and hung it into his locker then grabbed extra pencils, paper and high lighters. "Haven't I already said this yet? But man we could sell of your stuff for a pretty nickel." Eddy said as he pushed Edd out of the way to search his locker. "Ya know sell off materials to willing buyers" He rubbed his hands together with a grin on his face. "Oh please Eddy like you haven't tried that before. Remember that last time a few months ago" He retorted as he got Ed to pick Eddy up and hold him. Edd finished up grabbing his supplies and closed his locker with a clap of his hands.

"Oh goodness gracious look at the time" Edd shifted his textbooks around in his arms and began to run in place. "We need to get to class!" He continued frantically as he started jogging to the class room. "Oh come on double d we've still got 10 minutes before class." Eddy sighed as he followed behind Edd in a slow walking pace. Ed stumbled around dumbly beside Ed as he ran, not exactly sure why he had to run. They quickly made it to class and took their seats; Edd began to set out his utensils in perfect order and folded his hands together on his desk. The first class was science and Edd had normally excelled at all of his studies. More kids began to show up as the class started. Half way through class the proposition of a group project was present. Edd looked expectantly at his counter parts as they looked at each other across the room. " I will be choosing you're partners for this project so please listen up." The sound of his teacher's voice sunk his heart as his hands began to sweat. He couldn't think of who he would be paired up with. God forbid it would be Marie, or worse Kevin. He tried to keep his cool as he waited, dreading the call of his name. "Eddy you will be paired with Johnny. Ed will be with Nazz." Every boy in class turned to glare at Ed who just sat with a stupid grin on his face. Edd felt sorry and a little envious of the boy, Sorry because Ed had no idea what was going on, envious because he was paired with Nazz. "Edd will be paired with Kevin because I believe Kevin needs a little help in his studies." Wait what. Did she just say what he thought she said? Edd turned to look at Kevin with evident fear on his face. Kevin scowled at him and crossed his arms In a huff. He quietly whispered " dork!" Across the room then quickly ignored the edd boy. This was going to be a dreadful day.

After school was one of the most awkward experience of Edd's life as he stood next to the bike rakes at the side of the school. He fiddled with his mittens as he waited for a certain red head to walk out and call him names. Ed and Eddy had left Edd standing by the side of the building without any sort of emotional support leaving Edd to be a bit of a mess. " Come on dork lets go before your mega dork friends show up." He heard a voice come out of nowhere sending Edds nerves on fire. " Oh, I uhm okay." He said as he watched Kevin unchain his bike and get on. Kevin gave him a distasteful frown as he gestured for Edd to get on. "Oh no Kevin I couldn't possible. I'm not very good with bikes." "Oh shut it dork you've ridden on the bike before now get on dumbass." He shouted as he shook his fist out of habit. Edd obligated and hurriedly got onto the back seat. He held his hands up, not wanting to hold onto Kevin out of fear of getting punched. Kevin was about to pull out the kick stand when Eddy came into view being carried by Ed. "Hey shovel chin nice sweater did your grandama make it?" He laughed as they ran passed. "Hahaha you said Chin Eddy" Laughed Ed as he ran away. "I'll kill ya you dorks" shouted Kevin as he peddled away, ready to go after them. "Kevin Kevin I think it's better suited for us to just leave them and go to your house. " Edd was frantically trying to stay on already, he didn't think he could stand having to be part of a full on chase scene. Kevin spat on the ground with a nod of his head as he turned around to peddle back to the cul-da-sac.

They arrived at Kevin's house faster than Edd would have just walking. He sighed happily as his feet touched the ground, revelling in the feel of the snow under his feet. "Come on dork let's go" Said Kevin with a relative calm. It didn't sound angry or annoyed or anything, maybe it was because there was less pressure to appear tough without the other kids around. Edd walked next to Kevin with some hesitance's as they entered his home. "You have a lovely place here Kevin." He complimented as he took off his jacket and hung it by the door. "Yeah well hurry up." Said Kevin sternly as he kicked his shoes off and headed upstairs. Edd followed him as he looked around curiously from place to place. Normally Himself and the other ed's would only crash into other's house for a bit in an attempt to run away so it was nice to just be able to see it. He followed Kevin into his room which Edd closed the door gently behind him. Now that he was inside the room he didn't exactly know what to do. "Sit down dork and let's get started I guess." Kevin had taken a seat on the floor by a small table in the middle of the room. He cleared away all the bike parts and waited with his head resting on his hand. Edd was about to sit down when something caught his eye. He blinked as he shuffled over to examine it. "Uhm Kevin where did you get this boomerang?" He asked as he stood next to the shelf it was on. He felt a growing dread the longer he looked at it. "What that thing? Iunno my mom brought it in thinking it was mine. What's it to ya." He answered impatiently as he waited for the lecture to begin. "It's nothing… I just don't quite feel like.. Oh never mind anyway." Edd made it a point to sit the farthest away from the retched object, signalling Kevin's attention.

"Oh come on dork not afraid of a little boomerang?" He mocked as he got up to pick up the object. He grabbed it and turned around, misjudging the distance of the table and hitting his shins on it. Kevin yelped as he fell on the table, letting go of the boomerang in the process. The cursed object flew around the room and hit Edd in the face. Edd yelped as it dropped, landing in his pocket. Suddenly everything felt too warm, causing Edd to curl his legs close to his chest as he lay on the floor. Kevin looked up ready to call Edd a dork when he noticed Edd curled into a ball, sweating profusely. "Hey dork you okay?" He asked as he got off the table and knelt down at Edds side. Edd coughed a bit as he grabbed at Kevin's sweater collar. He pulled them both down and crawled closer to Kevn's face. "Kevin it's so warm in here man." He mused out as his face burned red. He held a pleading look on his face as he began to sweat more. "Kevin please make it stop." He pleaded as he straddled Kevin's waist. Kevin felt his whole face begin to turn red as he tried to push the delusional Edd off of him. "G-Get off dork!" He stuttered out as he pushed Edd up. Edd pulled at his tie, pulling it off and throwing it aside. "Why is it so hot in here man" He continued to say as he pulled off his sweater vest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kevin watched with morbid curiosity as the Edd boy began to strip down on him. " S-stop man not cool." He said, protesting to the stripping but not really stopping it. Edd reached forward, stripping off Kevin's sweater and knocking his red cap off. "You can't wear the clothing of the man, man." He said as he pressed his sweaty chest to Kevin's. The red head began to panic and feel a hint of something else as he grabbed Edd's hips, inadvertently making a grinding motion. Oh shit what was going on? Was this real? Was it the boomerangs fault?

Edd groaned a bit as he reached up to pull off his beanie, revealing short brown hair with a small cowlick. Kevin grew wide eye'd at the boys hair as the beanie feel to the ground. "Wow dork I- I uh." He didn't know what to say as Edd began to unbutton his pants. Kevin was panicking now as he felt Edd rub something he wasn't supposed to. It had to be the boomerang, thought Kevin as he wildly swung his hand, dislodging the dreadful thing from Double d's pocket. Kevin, red in the face quickly rushed from the room with his sweater, grabbing which ever hat he could reach and left the room. Edd's face began to grow less heated and soon he was back to normal, naked but back to normal. He searched around the room looking for Kevin only to notice he was half naked and feeling a breeze on his head. "Oh dear Neptune" He squealed out as he tried to cover his chest with his clothing. He stood up quick as lightening and looked around. "Kevin? Kevin!" He shouted out as he tried to get dressed quickly. He didn't know what he had done but he had ended up naked just like last time. He reached up to his head, realizing his hat was gone and frantically searched the floor to no avail. He squeaked as he put on Kevin's hat as a substitute for his. "Oh Mozart's grave what have I done." He said, staring at the boomerang. He kicked it across the floor and under Kevin's bed before running out to look for Kevin. Kevin had hidden himself away in the bathroom as he sat on the floor, his hair was a mess and his sweater was put on quickly. He listened to double d calling his name with mixed feelings.

Edd finally came up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Oh Kevin I'm sorry for whatever I did." He sounded very sad and fearful as he stood outside the bathroom door. "I hope you can forgive me for whatever I did." He added as he tried to make Kevin feel better. Kevin sat with his back against the door, covering his head between his legs. "Just.. Just go away dork we can do the project later." He said as he banged on the door in an attempt to scare away double d. Edd jumped at the bang and felt his heart sink. " Oh.. Oh okay Kevin." He said as his shoulders sagged. " I hope we still talk. See you later." He quickly walked back to Kevin's room and grabbed his stuff, still unsure of where his hat could be. He wondered if it was alright to wear Kevins hat for a while. He promptly left the house leaving Kevin to stare at Double d's hat.

To be continued? 1/?


End file.
